Lover Vacation
by Blue Label
Summary: this story is about love, hate, and the thing between them  i hope you will enjoy my story!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first story… I hope you all going to like it

Chapter 1

"The Wild is cruel, and the animals are even crueler… But the cruelest animal in the Wild is the human himself…"

"Come on Gwen, we're in a hurry! Summer vacation just started!" Said Ben excitedly.  
>"Shut up, stupid," said Gwen pushed a little.<br>"Hey hey kids, do not fight, we're going to enjoy" Max said with a smile as he closes the car door.  
>Max started the car and started driving.<br>"Grandpa, will slow a bit, you drive too fast!" Ben said with a smile  
>"I guess I'm excited, Ben, long time since I was at the beach ... at least not since my wife passed away," Max said with a sigh.<br>The quite flood the air until they arrival to the beach.  
>The beach was crowded, loud music, lots and lots of waves.<br>"We will contest the sea Gwen?" Said Ben.  
>"I'm ahead of you!" Said Gwen ran quickly into the sea.<br>When they reached the sea, ben caught Gewn and pushed her into the water.  
>"You cheated me!" Laughed Ben<br>"Maybe, or maybe you just run more slowly from a girl" Gwen laughed and tried to overthrow him into the water.  
>"Talking about a girl ..." Ben said he noticed a blonde girl with a bikini in the sea.<br>"What do you looking at?" Gwen said nervously.  
>"I can't look?" Ben said innocently.<br>"Idiot" Gwen said and walked away toward her grandfather, who had just opened his umbrella, and opened a beer bottle to freshen up.  
>"I'll never understand girls" thought Ben himself.<br>Meanwhile, Max sat nervously with Gwen.  
>"What happened girl?" Said Max.<br>"Nothing," replied Gwen  
>"Trouble with boys?" Said Max.<br>Gwen was silent.  
>"Gwen, you know, this trip can change the situation between you and Ben ... You will be great together. Max said with a smile<br>"What?me and Ben? We just friends!" Gwen said and began to blush.  
>Gwen suddenly thought that ben might be her boyfriend<br>night fell and Max opened the tent to sleep.  
>"Where's Ben? He told you where it goes?" Asked Max.<br>"No, really I have not seen him since they entered the sea. Let me look.  
>Gwen thought the search time on how to tellBen that she love him, and that she wanted him she would be together. Gwen suddenly She began to walk to him until she noticed girl kissing Ben at the beach. Gwen was silent and could not speak.<br>"I can not believe ..." Gwen sighed, tears streaming down her face.  
>After an hour Ben came to a tent.<br>Hey Grandpa, "said Ben  
>"Where were you?" Max said "Gwen looked for you for hours<br>"Really? And where is she now?" Said Ben  
>"She is sleeping, she did not feel so good," said Max " Maybe we will returning home tomorrow<br>"I do not believe , I can not stand that girl sometimes," shouted Ben.  
>But Gwen was not really asleep, she heard everything..<br>Arrived this morning and Ben went to freshen up the sea, while Gwen was still a while he returned to the tent. Gwen was awake already  
>"Good morning Gwen" said Ben. How do you feel? "<br>But Gwen did not answer, she look very sad.  
>"Gwen?" Ben said<br>"Do not talk to me ever again," Gwen said quietly.  
>"What? Why Gwen?" Said Ben alarm.<br>"Just do not talk to me ..." Gwen said  
>Tent was quiet until suddenly came grandfather when he looked disappointed.<br>"Im sorry. kids, the vehicle would not start and probably having to move here for another few days."  
>"What?" Gwen said suddenly started studied. "I can not stay here any longer! I want to go! I want to go!<br>"Gwen, it will be fine" said Ben but she interrupted herself and said  
>"I told you, do not talk to me ..."<br>Night fell and everyone had gathered for dinner. Max made spaghetti and meat.  
>The mood was very tense and no one hardly spoke during dinner. Ben suddenly decided to break the ice.<br>"Grandpa, how Grandma died and why you do not go the sea since ...?" Ask Ben  
>"Ben!" Shouted Gwen<br>"No, that's fine Gwen. I should to tell you that sometime ... you know. 35 years ago I went to the beach with grandmother. Just like us. We took a bottle of good champagne and some food and we wanted to celebrate our anniversary. Your mother , Ben. was little so she does not remember much. The air was just like today. the sun was stronger than ever. We felt we were in love and nobody likes someone like I love her. We drank a little, and ate. Then she told me she was going to swim a bit to freshen up, I opened the tent for now. After hours she had not returned I decided to go look for her. The area was full of ambulances. I lhearded that their been a murder on the beach. young lady was murdered "and then the tears began to flow Max.  
>"It was her. she was murdered by drunken youths who tried to rob her. They killed her and fled, and no since ..."<br>"I'm sorry to hear Grandfather," cried Ben with a tear on his chick. "I'm really sorry to hear."  
>Gwen didn't said a word, just kept silent.<br>"Why you don't say anything Gewn?" cried Ben. "You just say nothing?"  
>"Leave her alone year, each dealing with pain in his way."<br>"No, I'm tired! All day you silent! Silent now, too! I'm tired of seeing you with that face! Just sick! Useful not here anything, I wish you wouldn't came at all! The only destroys the trip!"  
>"Like you said last night, Ben? Said Gwen crying.<br>Ben was stunned.  
>"You hear that?, you didn't sleep?" Said Ben in shame<br>"No, I did not sleep! I Was awake and heard everything! How can you even talk to me like that? How ? You do not know what I'm going through at all! Think I wanted yesterday to tell you I love you ...  
>"What?" Ben said in amazement.<br>But Gwen fled towards the sea when she was crying like crazy.  
>"Go to her child, you have to fix what you did," said Max.<br>"Gwen! Wait for me!"  
>Gwen had went to the dark. Ben looked and looked for her until suddenly he heard screams.<br>"Gwen?" Shouted Ben  
>Suddenly he saw a young man catches Gwen with force. Attempts to rape her.<br>"Let me kiss you girl, your soft lips," said the stranger.  
>"Leave me alone! Leave me !" Shouted Gwen<br>"Shut up! If you do not want anything bad to happen to you" said the stranger.  
>Suddenly Ben came with bottle of beer that he found on the sand, and broke the bottle over his head. The stranger panicked and fled the scene.<br>"Are you okay?" Said Ben alarm.  
>But Gwen just cried and cried without stopping.<br>"Stop it Gwen, I beg you, I'm sorry for everything! I can not see you like this!  
>She did not answer and continued to cry and cry ...<br>Ben hugged tightly Gwen and said everything will be alright ...

An hour later, Ben and Gwen came to the tent and suddenly there were many police departments.  
>"Hey, hey what's going on?" Said Ben alarm.<br>"Excuse me, you know the old man was in a tent here?" One of the officers said  
>"Yes, that's his grandfather, Max. Where is he?" Shouted Gwen.<br>"I'm sorry to tell you, your grandfather was in a car accident. he Is now dying in the hospital.  
>Ben and Gwen was Quietly and the silence flood the air<p>

Well what do you think? quite dramatic ... View the next chapter! Believe me, it will be very good! (With lots of twists in the plot)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"All the people is afraid to die... but why? Maybe they don't afraid about the death, they just scared to leave everyone else here..."

"What happen to my grandfather?" Shouted Ben

"Young boy, we can't do anything about it right now... you just need to pray..." said one of the officers.

Gwen was just crying and crying. Her suffer was too much for her. At first Ben, then the rape and now her grandfather.

"I don't feel so good, Ben..." Said Gwen and fall into the grownd

"Gwen!"

**The next day **

Gwen woke up to the sound of the machine in the hospital, next to her she saw Ben, sleeping on the sofa next to her... She took a long breath and just said "Help me, lord..." Suddnly Ben woke up.

"Gwen, are you ok...?" said Ben while his eyes are open.

"I think I am, where is grandpa?, is he ok?" asked Gwen quietly.

Ben bowed his head and didn't answer.

"what happen to him Ben?" asked gwen with tears in her eyes.

"His dead Gwen, He is now dead..."

Gwen started to cry and said "I am alone now, just alone"

Ben Hugged her really straight and said to her "your not alone, I'm with you, forever and ever…" they both hugged until Gwen fell asleep…

**The next week**

"we are now gather her to buried an amazing man, that god took him too soon" Said the pastor while they start to lie down Max on the ground.

After the buried everyone gathered in the church to speak about Max, and to talk about memories from him.

"Gwen, do you want to talk?" asked Ben quietly.

"No… its to hard for me…" Answered Gwen

"I understand… so I will talk"

Ben woke up and go to the stage in the church and start to speak

"My grandfather was a great man. When my parents died he took me and Gwen to his house and treat us like he was our father. I remember one time," said Gwen with a smile while his tears are falling down, "that I wanted to go out on Saturday night, and I didn't took a coat, my grandfather was so mad at me and shouted at me to take a coat… I yelled at him and said "What do you care? Its my body!"" Then Ben stopped to talk and start to cry. "And you know what he answered me? He said that when I cold, he is cold, when I in pain, he is in pain!...

My grandfather was a noble man that I will not forget forever, he was like a father to me and I love him so much, I really love him so much…"

Everyone in the ceremony started to cry, Ben touched in everyone's heart in there.

After his speech Ben went out to breath some fresh air. Suddenly Gwen came there.

"The thing you said there… Ben, it was beautiful…" said Gwen.

Ben smiled and looked on the ground. " Well, I really meant that…" answered Ben.

"Ben…" Said Gwen and took a big breath "I'm sorry about what happen on the beach, I shouldn't be mad at you. It is not your fault about how I felt.

"No, I'm sorry Gwen. I was completely jackass" said Ben

"Well, not completely" said Gwen with a little smile.

Ben start to laugh and then he said "You're amazing, and I'm sorry about, about everything"

Gwen start to close a little to Ben, and then she kissed him.

Its was a warm kiss with a lot of love and pain. It was there kiss

"I love you Ben…" Whispered Gwen

"And I love you Gwen…"

The End

Well what do you think? Pretty romantic… please leave reviews I will be glad to read them…


End file.
